


Lab Day

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [27]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones, Booth/Sweets/Brennan, sometimes he feels so young</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Day

Its Sweets twenty-fifth and he's bouncing about Brennan's lab as if it's a toy store, and he wants to try everything. Booth knows he's enjoying it, but Brennan hovers over him – though it had been her suggestion from the start, she had made while they were all in bed together. It had started with "happy birthdays", and ended somewhere between sex and Sweets asking…

("Maybe I'm old enough to be let loose in your lab?" Sweets was all wide eyed and using every bit of his considerable youthfulness to his advantage. It wasn't really fair that he could do that to Brennan, but Booth stayed out of it because, he was – if possible – even more likely to give in then Bones was.

Brennan wouldn't like his interfering when he would go to Sweets side of things. He'd learned that while in the bed of genius, it was best to leave their work to them. It couldn't, after all, be kept out of the home, it was a part of Brennan to look for answers into human nature while peering into bone and knowing it's secrets, a part of Sweets to know a person better in a few words then their best friend probably could – and a part of Booth to protect them both, because they needed it. Needed him, and that was most precious of all to him.

"Maybe, yes." Brennan had put her lips together, eyed Sweets like he was hiding an Incan bone, and then nodded curtly. Sweets had clung to her, kissing her everywhere, and making happy little noises. Then the sex had started, again)

She's keeping up with him, but not yet interfering with his through investigations of very nook and cranny, while Booth gave up a while ago on keeping up and is just enjoying the little show they might not know (but probably do) that they are putting on for him. He feels old –ancient, sometimes, when he thinks of how old Peter is now, and wonders if Brennan will ever want children (his – or Sweets, it wouldn't matter, it'd still be one of his kids because he'd help them to raise him or her, or both) and other times, just watching Brennan and Sweets is enough to feel younger then half his years.

He sneaks up behind Brennan while Sweets is watching him and keeping Brennan distracted, and snakes his arms around her and her tenseness fades away as she lets him take some of her weight and it is no burden at all.


End file.
